Summer Loving
by that's what you get
Summary: What starts as a simple holiday with a friend turns into something much more. Rated M for nudity and eventual femslash in later chapters. AJ/AS
1. Summer

Disclaimer – I do not own anything except my imagination.

AN – This is going to be a femslash story so don't like don't read, simple as that. Please feel free to give constructive criticism as I'm always looking to improve on everything I do. But do remember this is my first try ever. Enjoy.

**Summer Loving**

**Chapter 1 - Summer**

_I love summer. Everything is so much better in summer, even the rain! But the best thing about summer is the summer holidays. No school, no stress, no annoying little kids running under your feet as your rushing to class. What's even better is that I'm gunna have a whole week with Angelina the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, in my eyes at least. We're off to Wales to a small cottage near a lake that my family used to go to when I was a child, I hope Angelina likes it there as much as I do. _

_I can't wait till that week but I've got most of the holidays before then. Maybe by the time we go I'll have built up the courage to tell her how I feel about her._

It was a warm day and the sun was hanging lazily in the sky. Alicia got up sleepily and walked across to a calendar on the wall. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the date. Today was the day. Angelina was coming over today and then they were heading off to Wales for a week with Alicia's family. She rushed downstairs and ate a hurried breakfast so that she would have enough time to get ready before Angelina arrived.

At 10 o'clock Alicia was stood by the fireplace waiting for her friend to arrive by the floo network. A few minutes later the fire burned green and there stood in the fireplace was Angelina Johnson.

"Hey," she said whilst climbing out of the fireplace and brushing off soot and dust from her clothes. She dropped her bags and walked over to her friend taking her into a tight hug. "Good holiday so far?" she asked as she let go.

"As good as can be expected," replied Alicia smiling. "Here let me give you a hand," she walked forward and picked up one of Angelina's bags. "We'll just put them over here for now until we go."

"When are we leaving? I can't wait to see this place. It sounds amazing from what you were telling me." There was no mistaking the sound of excitement and anticipation in Angelina's voice. "Not to mention I get to spend a week with you. Can't wait to see what we can get up to." She winked then grinned broadly at the other girl who smiled sweetly back trying hard not to blush. _Did she just wink at me? _

At the moment Alicia's mother walked into the room. "Ah Angelina, good to see that you've arrived safely. We'll be leaving just after lunch so you two can go and entertain yourselves for a few hours."

"Ok mum. Come on lets get out of the way." Alicia and Angelina both headed up the stairs towards Alicia's bedroom and went in. Angelina made for the bed straight away and lay down with her legs still hanging off the edge. Alicia looked at her. _Wow she looks so cute when she lies like that swinging her legs._ She sighed gently.

"What you sighing about?" Angelina asked not moving from her comfortable position.

"Nothing really. Just how vulnerable you are lying there like that." A little smile played at Alicia's mouth as she said this.

"Vulnerable to what exactly?" Angelina queried sitting up and propping herself up with her arms so her chest was puffed out slightly. _Wow she has great boobs Alicia thought to herself._

"Vulnerable to... this!" Alicia shouted playfully as she jumped on top of Angelina and tickling her so she screamed.

"Oh you're on!" yelled Angelina in between screams. She started to fight back a tickle Alicia. Eventually she overpowered the other girl and flipped her over so that she was on top now. Angelina straddled Alicia and grabbed her hands to prevent her from trying to take back the dominant position. She held the struggling Alicia's hands above her head with one hand whilst tickling ever inch of her that she could. Alicia was screaming at the top of her voice, "Stop! STOP!"

Angelina leaned forward to Alicia's ear and whispered, "Say mercy."

"No," replied Alicia doubling her efforts to get out of Angelina's grasp, but Angelina tightened her grip and started tickling her again.

"Say mercy."

"Ok, OK. Mercy, mercy!"

Angelina stopped tickling her and looked down at her. They were both breathing heavily and Angelina could feel Alicia's chest rising up and down underneath her.

She didn't know why but all of a sudden Angelina felt like leaning down again and kissing Alicia.

"Come downstairs girls lunch is ready!" Alicia's mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Angelina jumped up gracefully off of Alicia and held out her hand to help the other girl up off of the bed. Then they both walked towards the door. Alicia paused as she went to shut the door behind them.

_What the hell was that look in her eyes when she stopped tickling me?_


	2. Arrivals

Disclaimer – I still don't own anything except my imagination... and this laptop

AN – It's still a femslash, and it's only going to get more so as we go on so you have been warned! Got some constructive criticism? Feel free to give it to me. By the way don't always expect quick updates from me, I'm on Easter holidays at the moment so I'm able to write more. Anyway enjoy chapter 2!

--

**Chapter 2 – Arrivals**

"Right is everybody ready?" asked Mrs Spinet. Everybody nodded at her. The Spinets and Angelina were stood around the fireplace in the living room. Their bags had already been sent on ahead of them so that they didn't have to cram them in with them.

"Ok so you two go first," she gestured toward Mr Spinet and Alicia's younger brother Jonny. They stepped forward and Mr Spinet threw some powder into the flames causing them to turn green and rise up. The two stepped into the fire and Mr Spinet shouted clearly, "Lakeside Cottage".

The two males span in the fire and disappeared leaving just the three females standing in the living room. "Right well then go on you two, you next." Mrs Spinet ushered the two girls towards the fire and Alicia grabbed some powder and threw it into the fire with the same effect as before. They stepped into the fire and Angelina looked up at Alicia who looked slightly nervous. _She never did like travelling by floo powder _though Angelina and she took her friends hand in her own. Alicia seemed to jump a little at the contact but looked up a saw a kind smile on Angelina's face. She smiled back before saying "Lakeside Cottage" and they were off.

They came to a halt and stepped out and started brushing themselves off. Angelina looked up and saw a beautifully decorated room. There was a three seater sofa and two handsome looking armchairs covered in red velvet with gold trimmings. They reminded Angelina somewhat of the sofas and armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, which made sense as all of Alicia's family had been in Gryffindor. There were photo frames all around the room containing pictures from previous holidays at the cottage. Angelina walked over to a shelf opposite her and picked up one of the pictures. She looked at it and saw Alicia and her brother flying behind her mother and father. Alicia and her brother seemed to be having a battle to see which one could push the other off of their broom behind their parents' backs. Angelina smiled at this. _Typical brother and sister_ she thought.

"Hey, you wanna go up and see our room. I think you'll like the decoration in their." Alicia smirked slightly and headed to the hall and up the staircase grabbing her bags along the way. "Come on!" She motioned to Angelina to get a move on. Angelina set the photo back down and followed Alicia's path, also grabbing her bags from the bottom of the stairs.

They headed up the stairs and then along a corridor until they came to the final room. It had a small wooden sign on the door reading 'Alicia's Room'. Underneath 'Alicia's Room' someone had scrawled the word 'smells' onto the sign. "My brother did that when we came here the summer before I went off to Hogwarts, but I got him back for it." Alicia smiled to herself.

"I'm not even going to ask you what you did." Angelina smiled as well. She knew all to well the types of lengths Alicia would go too to get her brother back for something he did.

"Well, let's just say it had something to do with a Victoria sponge cake and a whole lotta custard!" Alicia gave her friend a huge grin and opened the door. They stepped over the threshold and Angelina looked around. There were posters of the Holyhead Harpies all over the walls with a particularly large autographed poster of Gwenog Jones on a sloping ceiling. She looked at her friend, "When did you get that one?" she gestured towards the Gwenog Jones poster.

"Oh my dad took me to see them play as a surprise for my 11th birthday. Then we were able to go and meet all of the team after it was brilliant." Alicia's eyes glazed over slightly as she recalled the memory.

Angelina carried on looking around the room. There were more pictures in here but she noticed that most of them weren't of Alicia's family as they had been downstairs. The pictures in here were ones of Alicia and her friends at Hogwarts, but mainly of her and Alicia. They had been friends ever since that first journey to Hogwarts in their first year. Angelina had looked everywhere for a space in a compartment before she came across the compartment Alicia was sat in. She had seemed so shy and quiet at the time, sat there reading a book, but once Angelina had got to know her she had found out that Alicia was far from that!

She walked over the dresser and looked at one of the photos there, it was one of the Gryffindor quidditch team after they had won the Quidditch Cup for the first time since Alicia and Angelina had joined the team. All seven players were beaming up at her, jumping up and down, cheering and raising a big golden cup above their heads. She looked across the picture, there was Katie, Alicia, Fred, Oliver, George, Harry and herself.

"We look so much younger there." Angelina jumped at the sound of her friend's voice so close to her ear. She hadn't realised that Alicia was looking over her shoulder. "Wow jumpy much?" Alicia inquired.

"Sorry. I just didn't realise you were there that's all." Angelina started to control her breathing to slow her racing heartbeat.

"If we unpack quickly we could probably go for a swim in the lake before my Mum drags us into helping unpack other things or help set up for dinner or something." Angelina nodded and went over towards the beds she paused to see if Alicia would say which one was going to be hers but when she didn't she placed her bag on the right hand bed.

They both unpacked everything as quickly as possible before changing into their swimming gear. While they were changing Alicia couldn't help but stare at her friend's amazingly beautiful body. Angelina's stomach was flat and well toned, her legs were well shaped and fairly long, her breasts were big enough to be noticeable but small enough not to get in the way during quidditch. She was wearing a two piece tankini which showed off her amazing midriff and stunning legs perfectly.

Alicia suddenly became very aware of her own body compared to Angelina's. Her stomach, although flat, was no where near as well toned as Angelina's. Her legs were no where near as well shaped as Angelina's. Her breasts seemed pathetic compared to Angelina's. Alicia put on her one-piece swimsuit and whilst doing so tried to cover up as much of her body as possible. Angelina noticed this slightly odd behaviour and frowned. _Why has she suddenly started trying to cover herself up? It's not like I haven't seen her body before and she hasn't got any real reason to hide her body, she looks great._ Angelina decided that maybe she would bring it up later when they were out if she kept up what she was doing.

Eventually when they had both changed and got their stuff for going for a dip they headed downstairs. As they reached the backdoor Alicia shouted, "We're going for a swim we'll be back for dinner!" She quickly ushered Angelina out of the door. "Now quick lets run before she has a chance to chase us" She almost whispered this in fear of her mother suddenly appearing form behind them. They both ran down the garden towards the lake.


	3. Swimming Before Bathtime With a Twist!

A/N – Sorry for not updating quickly but exams are coming up so I've been busy studying... well bust saying that I'm studying. It's still a femslash story so the don't like don't read rule still applies. Added warning for nudity in this chapter. Anyway here is the next instalment! Read and review.

Disclaimer – I still don't own these characters

--

**Chapter 3 – Swimming Before Bath-time With a Twist**

Angelina had kept an eye on her friend's behaviour around her for the rest of the day and had definitely noticed something different. Alicia had been covering herself up more and seemed to be avoiding physical contact with her most of the time. Angelina lay on her bed that night staring at the posters on the ceiling, thinking about what the change in her friend's behaviour could mean. In the end she came up with a plan to test her theory about Alicia's behaviour the next day. She rolled over onto her side so that she was facing her friend, '_if only I could figure you out 'licia'._

They woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen downstairs. They both rushed to get dressed and ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Angelina looked out of the window as they sat down to eat their pancakes and syrup.

"It's a beautiful day today, do you fancy walking round the lake later?" Angelina asked. Alicia looked out of the window at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at Angelina who gave a small smile back. _'Stage one, complete'_

A short while later the girls strolled down towards the lake and started to make their ways around the water's edge. As they rounded a bend Angelina linked arms with Alicia causing her to stiffen instantly.

"What's wrong?" asked Angelina, stopping suddenly.

"Nothing," Alicia lied, blushing slightly as she did so, "I just wasn't expecting that." She smiled at Angelina but the smile didn't reach her eyes and Angelina noticed this. She unlinked from Alicia's arm and faced her friend.

"No, there's something up with you. You've been acting really weird recently and you don't seem to be quite yourself." There was a look of genuine concern on Angelina's face and Alicia could tell that she would have to start talking sooner or later.

"Well it's just... I dunno. I look at you and you look beautiful. You have amazing hair, a beautiful face, a perfect body..."

"I knew it!" Angelina cut in.

Alicia tensed and started to worry, "knew what?" Had she really been that obvious?

"You're body conscious!" Angelina exclaimed. Alicia relaxed slightly at this and Angelina took her hands. "Alicia, you are beautiful. Don't let your mind, or anybody else for that matter, tell you otherwise. You need to be confident about yourself because you have every reason to be confident about your body." Alicia had started to blush now and was avoiding looking at Angelina by staring at her shoes.

"I know what will help boost your confidence about your body," said Angelina stepping back and letting go of Alicia's hands.

"What?" asked Alicia finally meeting Angelina's eyes and looking slightly worried.

"Skinny dipping!!"

"What?!" Alicia's mouth was wide open. "You can't be serious?!"

"Oh, believe me I am." Angelina said looking sternly at Alicia whilst lifting her t-shirt off over her head. "Now strip. Before I come over there and strip you myself!" Angelina giggled slightly at this last bit causing Alicia to blush even more.

She started to undress like Angelina but just as she was about to remove her bra a flood of panic came over her. _Oh God what am I doing?!_

"Come on 'licia or I will come through on my threat," she looked very stern for a moment before she started giggling again. It was such a cute sight watching Angelina stood there in only her panties giggling. "Look it's not hard," she said removing her panties and tossing them on top of the pile of clothes. She stood their completely naked in front of Alicia and she wasn't even trying to cover herself up! Alicia tried not to look shocked at this but she knew she was failing miserably.

"Come on 'licia," Angelina walked over to her friend trying to think of a way to convince her to carry on stripping. She was sure that this would help her friend, if only she would do it. She looked Alicia in the eyes and said almost pleading, "It's only me. Do it for me, please." She smiled as Alicia seemed to relax slightly.

"Fine," Alicia replied unclasping her bra and removing it. "But only because it's you, and you said please!" she smiled back before taking her final garment off.

"Now let's go!" Angelina grabbed Alicia's hand and dragged her into the water. It was cold in a way that heightened the senses. Every little touch was intensified, every smell became stronger and every noise was amplified. Then as Alicia focused on the other girl she noticed that she looked even more beautiful then before. Water beads shimmered on the parts of her body that could be seen above the water and her hair stuck smooth and straight to her back. Alicia felt like she was in a dream world until Angelina swam over to her and splashed her in the face.

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of about your body. It's beautiful." There was a comforting tone in Angelina's voice.

"I guess," replied Alicia looking down at the water.

Suddenly Angelina pulled her into a tight hug. Alicia felt her body tingle all over as she felt their nude bodies connecting. She was in heaven.

And then it was all over. Angelina had pulled away and started to swim further into the lake. Alicia watched her as she swam away. _You will never realise how amazing you made me feel just now._ She sighed and swam to join her friend again.

After a few hours swimming and trying to dry themselves enough to put their clothes back on, the girls made their way back up to the cottage. When they got up to the house they bumped into Alicia's mother.

"Hey mum we're gunna get baths before dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry girls but there's only enough hot water for one bath so one of you will have to wait until tomorrow," stated Alicia's mother.

"Oh ok." The girls headed up to their bedroom. Alicia turned to Angelina, "well I can wait till tomorrow I guess."

"Nah, we can share it!" Angelina protested "I'm not having you stinking up the room while I'm trying to sleep!" she smirked. Alicia smiled softly back.

"Fine, we'll share." She sighed gently as she walked out of the room to get the bath ready. _Twice in one day!! This is hell!_

They both undressed and got into the bath. Fortunately Alicia had managed to put enough bubbles into the bath to cover herself as well as most of Angelina.

"Ain't this great." Angelina said leaning back against the bath. "If only we had a few dozen candles then we'd be able to have a nice relaxing...soak!" she slashed water at Alicia who sat there looking shocked.

"Oh no you didn't!" said Alicia cocking an eyebrow at the girl across from her.

"Oh yes I did..." replied Angelina sticking her tongue out at Alicia. 'Splash!' Alicia had taken this moment of gloating to get her revenge, slashing Angelina back with twice as much water and causing some of the water to splash out onto the floor.

"Now look what you've gone and done!" proclaimed Angelina jokingly.

"Yeah well you started it!"

"So now I'm going to finish it!" Angelina exclaimed as she splashed Alicia again and again.

This carried on until most of the bubbles had gone, mostly over the side of the bath along with a lot of the water. The girls were now sat in the half empty bath of now cold water. Alicia looked across at Angelina and allowed herself to steal a glance at her perfect breasts.

"What?" Angelina queried looking down at her chest to try and see what Alicia had looked at.

"Nothing," she replied quickly averting her gaze from the girl in front of her to the toothbrushes by the sink.

"Oh come on you were obviously looking at something. Have I got a rash coming up or something?" she started looking worried and frantically searched her body for any signs of a rash.

Alicia brought her eyes away from the toothbrushes and back to Angelina smiling slightly at the way she was searching for a non-existent rash. "It's nothing, just... are you cold?"

"What? Why?" Angelina looked rather confused now. Alicia nodded towards her chest and she saw that her nipples were very hard and very erect! "Yeah well it's not as warm in here without all the water in the bath!" Alicia's smile widened and she grinned back. "Besides you can talk. Have you looked at yours?" she said gesturing towards Alicia's erect nipples. Alicia blushed.

"Well like you said it's colder without all the water in the bath!"


	4. Flying into the Sunset

Disclaimer – even though you haven't heard from me for a while I still don't own anything more then I did before! So suing me would be worth all of about 12p!

A/N – Hey guys sorry for taking so unbelievably long to update this story. I've been inundated with exam revision, work and uni applications, but I hope you have it in your big hearts to forgive me! It'll be worth it if you do :P! We start to get a bit more frisky now so again I say this is a femslash story. Don't like it then don't read it, simple as that!

**Chapter 4 – Flying into the Sunset**

Over the next few days the girls spent most of their time down by the lake or going for walks in the nearby woods. It was after dinner and the girls had decided to go for another walk by the lake before it got too dark.

"Do you fancy going for a fly?" Alicia asked as she tried to skip a stone across the water.

"But I don't have my broom with me," Angelina replied as she also tried to skip a stone across the calm water. It skipped five times before falling under the water with a small 'plunk'.

Alicia looked at the spot that the stone fell under in awe. "Wow that was amazing!" she took a deep breath and turned back to Angelina. "And you can borrow my brother's broom if you want... it's not as good as yours but it's not too bad."

"Great!" exclaimed Angelina. "Where are they? Let's go!" Angelina was jumping up and down at this point. _'I love how passionate she is about flying' _Alicia thought.

"They're just over here in the shed. Follow me." Alicia lead Angelina back up towards the cottage but at the last minute turned down the side of the house to a small shed. She opened the shed door to reveal a number of objects that Angelina recognised as muggle game equipment. However, there was a problem...

"Bugger!" said Alicia. "My brother must be using his broom. Well... we could share a broom." Angelina thought she saw Alicia blush slightly when she said this, but she passed it off as being a tick of the slowly fading light.

"Ok. You can go at the front though," Angelina replied.

"Sure." Alicia grabbed the broom and shut the shed door before they both walked back towards the lake. They stopped not far from the water's edge. Alicia mounted the broom first before Angelina joined her, sitting just behind her. Angelina wrapped her arms around Alicia's waist instantly sending a shiver through Alicia's body.

"Are you ok?" Angelina asked noticing Alicia's shiver.

"I'm fine. Just getting a bit cold out here. That's all." Alicia was thankful that Angelina couldn't see her face, which had now turned scarlet.

"Well then I better share my heat with you then," Angelina said, pulling Alicia in tighter as she did. Alicia could feel the heat from her body filling every part of her body, especially between her legs.

"Right let's go shall we." Alicia eased the broom up into the air and over the lake. She could feel Angelina's breasts pressing into her back and her arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She tightened slightly. She hoped that Angelina hadn't noticed this, but she had.

"Why are you so tense? You need to relax, we're on holiday!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so tense." Alicia lied.

"Here I'm gunna help you relax." Angelina whispered into Alicia's ear. Then she removed her arms from around Alicia's waist and started to gently massage Alicia's shoulders. Alicia let out a small moan and started to relax into her friend's touch. "That help?" Angelina asked, the smile noticeable in her voice.

"Yeah definitely," Alicia replied.

Angelina replaced her arms around the now relaxed Alicia's waist and placed her head on Alicia's shoulder. She breathed in the sent of her hair. _She smells like strawberries_ she thought to herself. _I just wish I knew if she tastes as good as she smells._

"Wow look at that sunset!" Alicia's voice broke her train of thought. She looked up from Alicia's shoulder and saw the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. The sun could be seen just on the horizon and it was tinting the surrounding clouds and sky beautiful shades of red and orange.

"That's beautiful," Angelina breathed awestruck by the sight.

"We should probably land before it gets too dark to tell the difference between the water and the land," Alicia chuckled.

They flew back towards the edge of the lake and landed gently before dismounting from the broom. Angelina walked slightly away from where there hand landed to a nearby tree where she sat down stretching out and resting with her arms behind her. Alicia walked up to her and placed the broom on the ground next to her.

"You just don't learn do you?" Alicia asked.

Angelina cocked her eyebrow at Alicia, "learn what?"

"That when you sit like that you leave yourself open for attack." She smirked slightly whilst saying this.

"Well maybe I want to be attacked." Angelina replied, returning the smirk.

"Well if you want to be attacked..." Alicia jumped on top of Angelina straddling and started to tickle her. Angelina kicked and screamed underneath her, desperately trying to overpower her. Eventually Angelina managed to flip over and gain control, as usual. She grabbed both of Alicia's wrists and forced them above her head. The girl beneath her stopped squirming and looked up into her eyes.

She held Alicia's gaze for a moment before leaning down and pressing her lips to Alicia's. Alicia gasped and was frozen in shock. Angelina pulled suddenly and let go of Alicia's wrists. "I am so sorry 'licia!"

Alicia just lay there frozen, staring at Angelina. _'Oh my God! She just kissed me! Why am I just lying here not doing anything! Move body MOVE!'_

As if hearing her command she was able to sit up with Angelina still sat on her and put her arms around her neck. Angelina was still babbling an apology when Alicia cut her off by bringing her in for another kiss.

This time it was Angelina that was caught off guard but it wasn't long before she was kissing back. Her tongue begged for entry which Alicia granted by parting her lips. Angelina's tongue brushed against Alicia's during its exploration of every part of her mouth. She savoured the taste of Alicia. Alicia let her hands wander down from around Angelina's neck to rest on her waist.

It was as if someone had added a spark to a can of fuel. The fire of passion burned between them.

Angelina removed her mouth from Alicia's and started to kiss down her neck, occasionally nipping at the skin causing Alicia to let out several moans of pleasure. Not wanting to let Angelina have all the fun, Alicia slid her hands up from Angelina's waist under her shirt until she reached her breasts. She started to massage them with her hands, getting a moan of approval form Angelina. She then lifted the t-shirt up over Angelina's head, momentarily breaking her contact with Alicia's neck. They continued to kiss and grab at each other until;

"Alicia! Angelina! Dinner's ready!" Alicia's mother was calling from back at the house.

Both girls had instantly frozen at the sound of someone calling. After what Alicia's mother had said sunk in they suddenly started moving in a hurry to re-dress and straighten out their clothes.

"Do you think she saw us?" Alicia asked; the sound of worry clear in her voice.

"No, she couldn't have. The tree would have sheltered us from view. Wouldn't it?" Angelina replied, although she sounded far from certain. The girls shared a final glance at each other before heading back up to the house for tea.


	5. Sleeping with the Stars

Disclaimer – still don't own these characters, sadly, but I do still own my brain and my laptop, for now.

A/N – right guys sorry this has taken so long to get done but I had a serious case of writers block and a lack of time to type of up. But here it is the final chapter (for now, I may decide to try and continue it or possibly do a sequel at Hogwarts depending on peoples comments). So please, please, please leave me feedback as I love to hear from my readers!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Sleeping with the Stars **

Alicia lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. It had been an eventful day indeed and now night had fallen covering the room in darkness except for a small slither of light from the moon passing through a gap in the curtains.

Alicia's thoughts were racing. Her dream of kissing Angelina had become a reality only hours ago, but now she was having doubts about her friends motives. '_Does she really like me, or am I just an experiment to her?' _Her mind was racing, coming up with different arguments, preventing her from sleep. '_This is ridiculous. I should just ask her, but when?'_

She got out of bed and decided to go downstairs to get some fresh air and a glass of water. She crept down the stairs, skipping the sixth step down which always creaked, and through the kitchen to the back door. She turned the lock with a small 'click' and opened the door just wide enough so that she could squeeze through.

Although it was summer the cloudless sky meant that there was a chill in the air. However, it also meant that the view of the sky was perfect. "Wow," Alicia breathed out as she looked up. '_I wish Angelina could see this'_ she thought. '_Well, why can't she?' _a voice in her head replied. With a large shiver, that caused goose-bumps to rise on her arms, she went back inside with her mind set on getting Angelina out there no matter what.

--- Meanwhile---

Angelina heard Alicia get out of her bed and leave the room. Just like Alicia, Angelina's mind was racing over what had happened by the lake. '_Does she like me? Well she kissed back, didn't she?' _"Urgh this is insane."

She rolled onto her other side so that she could see the rest of the room. '_I guess I should wait till morning before talking to her about what happened.' _She sighed. Just then she heard the door opening. She tried to close her eyes and look like she was asleep in time but she failed. Alicia caught her eye and smiled, she had something in her arms although Angelina couldn't make out what it was.

"Ah you're awake. Come on let's go outside, it's a perfectly clear sky. You can see everything." Alicia whispered loudly enough so that it carried across the room to Angelina. '_What the heck, I can't sleep anyway and maybe we'll be able to talk about earlier.' _Angelina thought to herself. "Sure just let me grab a jumper, it must be cold outside."

"Yeah it is," Alicia replied also grabbing a jumper.

They both tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alicia had left a note on the table...

'Gone stargazing'

They crept through the back door and into the night. Walking down towards the lake they stopped just shy of the tree where the events of earlier had occurred. Alicia laid out a blanket on the grass and told Angelina to sit before throwing another over them both to protect them from the cold.

For a while the two of them just lay there looking up at the sky, occasionally pointing out a particularly bright star or spotting a constellation. Eventually silence descended and both girls were left to their own thoughts about each other. '_Right it's gone quiet now. Here's the chance to talk to her about it...' _Alicia's mind started racing through different things to say and what Angelina's reaction might be.

'_Maybe I should just say it... "Alicia I'm in live with you". No I can't, what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to scare her. Urgh feelings are so annoying.'_

Finally both girls came to a conclusion.

"I think we need to talk..." both girls blurted out simultaneously.

"You go first," Angelina said after a brief moment of silence. Alicia who had been staring at the stars turned on her side to face Angelina.

"Earlier, under the tree..." Alicia paused wanting to get this right. "What did it mean to you? Was it just some kind of experiment or did you just get caught up in the moment?..."

Angelina suddenly flipped over onto her side to face Alicia. "Oh god no 'licia. It wasn't anything like that."

"Oh, right," Alicia was slightly taken aback by this. "Then what, what was it?"

"Love 'licia" Angelina told her tucking a stray piece of hair behind Alicia's ear. Alicia just lay there looking slightly stunned.

"I love you Alicia Spinnet." An awkward silence descended over the two of them. Alicia stared into Angelina's eyes and could see just how sincere what she said had been. "Alicia, speak to me. Please."

"I, I." Alicia took a breath. "You have no idea how much I have wished you would say that."

"Really?" Angelina lay there with her mouth slightly open until Alicia leaned in. Their lips were millimetres apart.

"Yes. I love you Angelina Johnson." With that Angelina closed the gap between them and they kissed. It wasn't as passionate and lustful as they had kissed earlier, but it held a clear message for both of them. 'I will love you forever'

They spent a while after that snuggled up together under the blankets staring at the stars and being happy just lying there together. Eventually they fell asleep under the stars, still holding onto one another with their faces only a breath apart.

In the morning Alicia's mother went downstairs to start cooking some breakfast. Looking down at the table she saw the handwritten note from Alicia. She walked over to the back door and looked out smiling when she saw the two girls looking very comfortable together under the blanket. She then moved to start making breakfast for them all knowing that sooner or later the sunlight would wake the girls up.

And so it did. About half an hour later Angelina started to stir. She felt the closeness of Alicia's body to hers and smiled to herself in the knowledge that what had happened had not been a dream. She kissed Alicia's nose causing her to also stir awake.

"Mmm morning," Alicia said sleepily.

"Morning. I think we should get up." Angelina replied the smile still on her face.

"No, I don't want to. I'm too comfortable." Alicia said opening her eyes so that she could take in the full beauty of the girl beside her.

"Well we could stay here but then we would probably be seen by your brother who will never let us live this down." Angelina knew at this point she had won as Alicia scrunched up her nose before rolling over and standing up.

"Come on then let's go get something to eat shall we."

They collected up the blankets and started walking back up to the cottage holding hands until they got to the backdoor. Alicia opened the door as quietly as she could but it creaked slightly anyway alerting her mother of their presence.

"Hello girls," Alicia's mother called from across the kitchen. She had her back to the girls so they couldn't see the smile playing at her mouth. "Did you have fun stargazing last night?"

"Umm yeah thanks mum," Alicia replied to her before putting the blankets down on the floor and pulling out a chair for Angelina to sit down on before taking a seat herself.

Alicia's mum turned round to face the girls at the table and placed a pitcher of juice down on the table. "Well it certainly seemed like you two had an interesting night the way you looked this morning." And with that Alicia's mother gave them a knowing smile and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two girls alone looking very shocked.


End file.
